Destiny and Pride: Diplomacy
by Zenth
Summary: I finally started writing again.... Maybe I'll actaully attract readers now. Anyhow, yes I'm continuing Destiny and Pride, so feel grateful!Please? This is what's happened to Fox and Zenth after being captured, I know you wanna read it! R&R.


Destiny and Pride: Diplomacy 

Authors Note: It is best to have read the other stories in this series to fully understand this story. My previous story was, "Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna". I warn you that everything here has a meaning, if not in this story, in a story that will eventually come. (Anything in parenthesis, like this is a thought). Also, the characters, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Fara Phoenix, and Katt Monroe are NOT my creations. They are © Nintendo. Also, I must thank cybergum for allowing me to use two of his characters, Russ Timber and Jessie Brikka. I also must thank cybergum for letting me say this; he was too lazy to write a fic so he asked me to include his character. However, the characters Zenth, Commander Lokan, Grant Fentlor, Connor "Wild Fang" Dagsley, and Accuri Shole are my personal creations. If you wish to use them in your own fan fic, see the contact info at the bottom of the story. On a final note, this is part three of my series, "Destiny and Pride", so you may want to make sure you've read the previous works. Ok, everything is straightened out, let's go to the story…

[Chapter 1: Interrogations]

"Commander Lokan," a soldier reported, "We are nearing Katina."

Lokan smiled, "Good. All's going according to plan. Have our 'guests' blindfolded. They don't need to know where we're taking them."

The soldier obeyed and blindfolded Fox and Zenth. "Sir, anything else?"

"Hmmm," Lokan allowed his brain to formulate another plan as well. "For safety measures, knock them out. They don't need to gather any… unnecessary information…" Lokan smirked.

The soldier obliged, and knocked the two hostages unconscious. The ship continued its course towards Katina's main base.

On the Great Fox, Katt searched frantically, with a look of dismay upon her face. "Where'd it go…? Has anyone seen that disk that, Taloon gave us?"

"Weren't you the one who had it last?" Peppy answered. "I thought you were trying to decode it still."

"I was," Katt replied, "but after that battle, it disappeared. You don't think… that it was stolen?" Katt asked worriedly.

"It could be Katt," Peppy answered uneasily. "It seems to be the only logical reason. If I find it, I'll be sure to tell you immediately. It must have had some real important information…"

"Then we need that information. I guess I can't just look hopelessly forever. I'll get some rest before our… 'negotiations'."

"Well if worse comes to worse, our Arwings still are in good shape. I just hope we won't have to use them," Fara added. Fara resumed being quiet, just worrying about Fox.

Lokan landed his ship on Katina, as natural as could be. When he got off the ship, a muscular, male bear, and a tall, female fox greeted him. "Ah, yes just as I expected. Grant," he motioned to the bear, "and Accuri," he looked at the fox. "I guessed it would've been you two that would greet us."

"Yes well," Accuri began, "we are all right sometimes. I hear you've actually got some hostages; and not only that, but hostages by the names Fox and Zenth. If this is true, I commend you."

"Well, word gets around. I believe you were sent here to take our guests to their quarters?" replied Lokan.

"Yes, Lokan," Grant spoke. "Well, Accuri, let's show our guests around."

"Good. I shall report immediately, and confirm our capture. Now get on with it!" Lokan commanded.

Accuri and Grant took Fox and Zenth, respectively, to a "containment" area. Before putting them in a cell, they first disarmed them, and put the two, still unconscious, in separate cells. Several minutes later, they awoke to find that they still we're not alone.

Fox opened his eyes. Through his blurred vision, he could barely make out the silhouette of a canine. "Fox! You okay?" a familiar voice called.

"Huh? Bill?" Fox questioned.

"Yeah Fox… You've come at a bad time," Bill warned.

"Well Bill, you can see we didn't have much of a choice…" Fox replied. "What happened here anyway."

Bill sighed, "Katina was overpowered. I'm one of the few survivors. These guys are harsh!"

"Do you know who 'they' are, exactly?" Fox replied.

"No, Fox, sorry," Bill answered. "By the way, who's that wolf they brought in with you?"

"He's Zenth, a new recruit, you could say. He is the only key we have of knowing who these people are," Fox explained. "They seem to want him dead, and soon."

"You may have a clue there Fox, but as you can see, we're kind of trapped in here," Bill replied in a disheartened tone.

"You don't know of any way out?" Fox questioned.

"These cells were created for maximum security, Fox. No way we're not getting out unless they want us out," Bill sighed.

Fox pondered the possibility of escape, as Zenth awoke in the adjacent cell. Zenth's tail twitched as a sign he was regaining consciousness. He got up and moaned. As with Fox, Zenth's vision was blurred as he eyed a shadowy figure. "So you're finally, up, Zenth?"

"What? How do you know my name!" Zenth demanded an answer.

"I overheard their conversation," the lupine gestured towards a wall that separated the cells. "So, Fox McCloud has finally been captured? This isn't looking too good…"

"Of course not," Zenth replied nearly scornful at the lupine's sarcastic comment. "Who exactly are you anyway?"

"I forgot to introduce myself? I'm sorry," the timber wolf apologized. "I am Russ Timber, one of Corneria's greatest mechanics. Well, that was until I was sent here with an investigation team. Corneria had lost communications with Katina, and so they sent a small expedition alongside Fortuna. I was the only survivor of both teams."

"I assume they have a reason to keep you alive then?" Zenth asked.

"They're trying to get information out of me," Russ revealed. "They'll try nearly anything, they've had me nearly starving since I was captured. They take any and all precautionary measures."

Fox shouted around the wall, "There's nothing we can do?"

"No. Nothing," Russ admitted.

"'Nothing'? Nothing ends before it begins for me," Zenth replied. "They will show weakness, and we'll strike them at just the right time."

"It'll be hard," Bill warned. "You haven't seen how rigid they are."

"We'll just see," Zenth replied as he sat for a rest.

The Great Fox was nearly to Katina. What remained of Star Fox met to discuss their plans. "Well, how should we handle this?" Peppy asked.

"We should take it carefully," Fara began. "We don't want to jeopardize they're lives."

"We could stall," Katt suggested. "They could then find a way out."

"No, those are both too indirect," Falco started. "We have to break them out."

"Well then, we'll have to stall until the best opportunity for anything else shows itself," Peppy decided. "We'll be near Katina soon, so everyone, be prepared."

About an hour later, the Great Fox entered Katina airspace, as soon docked in Katina's former base. Accuri, was ordered to greet them, and give them a message. The crew stepped out of the ship, and was confronted by Accuri. "Well, I see you've arrived alright."

"And who are you?" Falco said with his usually touch of arrogance.

"Accuri Shole," the fox smiled wryly. "I've been sent to give you a message. You may stay in you're ship; negotiations will begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Do we even have that much time?" Peppy asked angered.

"Don't worry, no one will be hurt, no one." Accuri started to leave, and then remembered, "Oh, and don't try to sneak around too much. The armed guards are here for a reason, and they aren't too friendly." With that, the fox left in a haste.

Accuri returned to Lokan's location, "Star Fox has been warned."

"Good. I want you to go into the interrogation room. We'll see if we can get any information," Lokan commanded. "Have Jessie show them around…"

Zenth thought about the current situation. (It seems that its useless to try anything to large-scale here, but there has to be some way out. Everything has been reinforced. There must be a way out…) Then, everyone could hear footsteps coming closer. A beautiful, female jaguar entered the room.

Russ whispered to Zenth, "Look out for her, Jessie Brikka. She's one of the strongest and smartest ones here. Not to mention ruthless."

Jessie was a top strategist, and an excellent pilot. She was infamous for using her looks to seduce men, before destroying them. If her looks could not get her what she wanted, she turned to her next favorite way, torture. "Well Foxy and Zenth, you're going away for bit," she said. Jessie held up two pairs of shackles, "You two!" she demanded of Bill and Russ in a coarse voice, "You know the drill!" She tossed two shackles in each cell.

Bill and Russ acted out of sheer fear and knowledge of the consequences. "Sorry, Fox, but we don't really have a choice," Bill admitted.

"Its ok, Bill. I understand," Fox replied as he allowed his arms to be bound behind his back.

"You heard Bill, Zenth. No choice at the moment," Russ stated.

Zenth, with his back turned to Jessie, smiled. "It's ok. It'll be fine." Zenth then whispered, "…for now…"

When Jessie was sure that both Fox and Zenth we're defenseless, she reminded Bill and Russ, "You know what happens if either of you two try anything. I trust you won't try an escape as I allow these other two to leave?" Jessie was sure that her threat would keep Bill and Russ in line. She cautiously opened each cell door, only allowing Fox and Zenth out. She thoroughly checked to make sure she left each door locked. "Alright Foxy, follow me, and don't even attempt an escape," she said in a lovely tone while curling her tail in a seductive manner.

Fox noticed the efficiency of the shackles. He couldn't move his arms at all, and his legs were bound so that he could just barely walk.

Zenth whispered to Fox, "Listen to her, it's the best way…" Fox understood Zenth had a plan, and followed Jessie to the interrogation room.

"I don't trust them. They're up to something," Peppy said as everyone met to discuss their plan of action.

"Of course they're not up to any good. Why else would they restrict us to just our ship?" Falco scoffed.

"We should stay low-profile for now. They probably increased security as we arrived," Katt added.

Fara sighed, paying minimal attention to the conversation. In all the time that Fox had control over Star Fox, not a single casualty had been on the team. Fara was letting her pessimistic side take hold of her. (They say, "Like father, like son"… Is Fox truly doomed to be among the first casualties since he had lead Star Fox?) Fara's ears drooped at the very thought. Everyone continued to be engrossed in the planning, but all recognized Fara's depression, now very visible.

"They did say they wanted to negotiate," Peppy said as most of the team continued searching for a plan.

"Yeah, but negotiate what exactly? And how to do they plan to carry out these so-called 'negotiations'?" Falco said with contempt.

"For once," Slippy agreed reluctantly, "Falco's got a point. We know we can't just trust them."

Peppy let out a long sigh. "Yes, but this is the best choice we have. We'll have to put up with it for at least a few days."

All of the negative ideas floating throughout the room were worsening Fara's anxiety, yet all had to be said. Fara silently rose and left the room, heading for her quarters. No one blamed her, nor tried to stop her.

Katt sighed as she watch Fara exit. "Poor gal… She's so worried."

"Yes," Peppy agreed as he rose. "We'll just end here then."

Everyone began to disperse to their private quarters, except for Katt, who lingered, wondering how Fara had become so, depressed. (She's always been more aggressive than this… Maybe there is something we're all missing… Maybe this is really the end… No, no. I need to keep positive…) Katt thought for a while longer, before deciding to pay Fara a little visit. (After all, there is no hope for a negative fighter) She reassured herself that her actions were in good intentions.

After their interrogation, Fox's and Zenth's near lifeless bodies were being half-dragged back to their cells by Grant Fentlor and Connor Dagsley, respectively. "I wonder how quick these fella's learn," Grant questioned his comrade. "What do you think Con?"

Connor growled at the mention of his name. "Please," he said quietly and calmly for the first time in years, "that name is gone… I told you to call me 'Wild Fang'."

"Aw, come on…" Grant protested. "That's just so corny. But alright… if that's the only way to get a response from you."

Connor's mind dragged him back to years long ago, to memories he'd rather soon forget. He shook himself out of it and returned to his regular persona. "Well, you really want my opinion?" he smiled menacingly. "I hope they never learn. Watching them suffer is too great to pass up!"

"Sounds just like you," Grant remarked. They reached the prisoner's cells, and returned the two prisoners to their cells.

"Hey, tell them to be proud if they get up," Fang remarked cruelly. "Jessie said they were tough!"

"Yeah," Grant joined in Fang's revelry. "'Bout as tough as a pillow!" The two locked the cells and walked off to other duties, all the while laughing.

Bill and Russ noticed how badly bruised Fox and Zenth were. "Geeze, we didn't get that kind of treatment the first time!" Bill exclaimed across to Russ.

"Yeah… Even some cuts already…" Russ added while noticing Zenth's lacerated back. "They're coming around!" Russ said as if he expected the two to remain unconscious perpetually.

Fox and Zenth groaned as they barely managed to get up. "Zenth… I thought you had some kind of plan…" Fox asked.

"Yeah…" Zenth tried speaking, "but it didn't include this."

Russ looked surprised, wondering what information they could possess that was so valuable. "What did they ask you for? How to best attack Corneria?!"

Zenth shook his head, "They claimed I was posing as an active threat to them. They think I know everything about them, and was going to tear them apart."

Fox nodded, "Yeah, they were particularly rough on Zenth. They demanded I reveal to them the location of this disc we found. Problem is, I don't have it. Katt had better hide that disk."

"She won't need to," Zenth admitted. "Before our 'attack', I had taken the disk. I destroyed before our attack on Lokan's ship."

Fox was shocked by this news, believing the disk had very valuable data on it. "You did what!?"

"It's ok, Fox," Zenth tried to explain. "The disk is utterly useless to us. I know. Trust me, the disk was best off being destroyed."

Fox took control of his anger. "If it's as you say, then you're forgiven. Besides, what's done is done."

"I wish that wasn't that case…" Zenth remarked as he held his left shoulder in pain.

Bill and Russ looked nearly in awe, remember how they hardly could talk after their first questioning. "You guys gonna be alright?" Russ asked worriedly.

Fox sighed, "I think so."

Zenth slowly let himself down to rest. "Let me rest on that question…" Zenth quietly replied, as he let himself fall asleep.

End Chapter 1

Have a rest, you earned it. Chapter 2 underway at the moment…


End file.
